


Wrung Like a Sponge

by creepstiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Crying, Dry Orgasm, Felching, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepstiel/pseuds/creepstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jared isn't content to just bask in the afterglow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrung Like a Sponge

**Author's Note:**

> J2 isn't really my forte but felching is my jam, and I needed an excuse to write something short and porny so here's a thing.

This is the part Jensen hates because it's too much. Because sometimes Jared isn't content to just bask in the afterglow of a good fuck. Because he thinks Jensen's eyes look so much brighter, so much prettier when he's crying. There are so many _becauses_.

Jared likes when his cheeks are flushed in equal parts embarrassment and arousal because it feels so " _Unhh._ "

The sound, helpless and involuntary though it may be, encourages Jared. It stirs the fire in his gut like nothing else, has him working his mouth on Jensen's hole like he's sucking down the last of a cherry ICEE. Or well, his own cum. Jensen has been told often enough that he tastes just as sweet as cherry anything, and damn if he isn't a sucker for praise. Hyperbole or not.

Nasty slurping noises fill the open spaces in the bedroom. That in combination with Jared's enthusiastic groaning makes Jensen's toes curl and his cock twitch where it's pinned to the mattress. It aches. It aches so, so much. Everything aches. His hole is oversensitive, sloppy and spasming under Jared's mouth, around his clever tongue. He doesn't know how much more he can take. He bites the pillow to help muffle anymore noises he might make. What a lost cause.

" _Oh-_ " Jensen cries out as he orgasms without so much as a spurt or dribble of spunk. He doesn't just cry, he sobs. He can taste salt on his lips, fat tears rolling down his face. It's his third or forth dry shot, he has honestly lost count, and it _hurts_. "Jare, please. I can't anymore."

Jared laughs; the sound is filthy as it rolls off his tongue. He eases back, letting Jensen just begin to catch his breath. He has post-cry hiccups tearing through his chest. Ugh. At least, at last, the greedy laves of tongue turn into teasing kitten licks. It's only the slightest of reprieves. 

"Please, please, plea-" Jensen's sentence hitches when he feels strong, steady fingers tugging at his dick. He squirms under on the onslaught of _too much_. "God."

"Just one more, Jen. You can do it." Jared breathes the words into his thigh, and he does.

**Author's Note:**

> This gem was written for a kinkmeme prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> Sweet and simple—choice your favorite kink and write a fic about it in 600 words or less.
> 
> And….GO!


End file.
